Shadow of a Doubt
Dear Diary, I can't remember the last time I wrote, it's feels like it's been dacades!! Most likely because I've lost track of time recently, I'm just so busy. After the recent attacks from Him... Well, let's say that life has just been a little more hectic than normal. Mother told me to start teaching Olivia some spells, but I think that I should hold back. I was twice Olivia's age when I was taught by Mother herself. It's all because of that Black Heart, I'm postively sure of it!! There's only so much I can refuse before Mother finds out that I'm not giving her the so-called 'attention' that she says Olivia needs. I've decided to keep Olivia away from such things for now, she's still innocent and young. She's adorable for a five year old. I've rambled on for long enough. I hope to write very soon, until then... ~Lily Prologue Green hair, a black dress, a decorative green hat with countless stars riddled upon it made Lily's form in front of anyone a spectacle. Sitting before her golden-rimmed mirror on the dresser, she combed her hair with a diamond-studded brush. As a Princess, it was her duty to be up early, as well. Getting dressed was simple; the servants always had several dresses ready for her. Although, when it came to wearing jewelry, she found herself less than ecstatic. She had a countless array of rare trinkets overflowing from her jewelry box, but the mirror's reflection showed no happiness. Grudgingly slipping on an opal bracelet, she turned to fetch her tiara from the satin sheets of her bed. They were emerald, of course, her favorite color shining. Bundles of flowers and vines decorated the poles of her canopy. It was possible she had nearly every flower ever known somewhere in her room. Once finished, she faded into the shadows, only to reappear in another room similar to hers. Despite it being just as furnished, the room seemed tailored to a toddler. Stuffed toys littered the floor, while smiling stars had been painted on the walls. The inhabitant had a canopy just like Lily's, aside from being pink and full of dolls. Although there wasn't a soul in sight, giggling could be heard from the empty bed. Smiling knowingly, Lily approached and ripped off the sheets. "Gotcha!" "Oh no! You found me!" squealed Olivia. "Good morning!" She was already dressed, as it was the servants' duty to do so. Her dress was poofy and lacy, decorated in pink ribbons and rubies. It wasn't much compared to Lily's, but she was still a baby, after all. "Good morning. And how are you?" "Hungwy!" "No, no," She laughed. "You're supposed to say, 'I'm fine, and you?'" "But I am hungwy." Lily picked her up. "Then... How about some eggs and toast?" "Ceweal." "You sure of that?" Lily questioned. "Yeah." It had been a short while, but after breakfast, Lily had decided to take Olivia out to play, and of course, the little five year old was ecstatic about the whole ordeal. Going outside was always an adventure for her, Lily on the otherhand saw it as a way for Olivia to hold off against making her learn her powers. Lily smiled as Olivia ran off the minute she put the little one's feet upon the ground. Olivia was ready to play Hide-and-Seek, as prepared as always, was she. For now, she would allow Olivia to play, she needed childhood before she began her rough life, especially with Mother breathing down everyone's neck. Lily smiled, she would not let Mother get in the way of Olivia's childhood, she would allow Olivia to be a child for as long as she could... ---- Deep in the dark, cold corridor of the throne room, the Queen sat musing. Her large black dress cascaded down her body like a river, her purple hair looking menacing and poisonous on her grimy, rusted crown. Black jewels embedded in the old gold. Something wasn't right. Lately, she'd been seeing less and less of her youngest daughters. There was no telling where they were at this time of the night. Lily avoided her like the plague, and Olivia still wasn't showing any promise. At this rate, the Black Heart would be too weak to use once she became queen. Something had to be done... "Your Highness," said a servant. "...What is it this time?" "Uh..." The servant trembled at her irate tone. "P-princess Matilda is here to see you..." "Hmm. A surprising visit, indeed. Let her in." The servant signaled to the two standing on each side of the entrance. The two slowly pulled opened the huge doors, allowing their visitor to enter. The servant bowed. "Princess Matilda, it's an honor to have you drop by again." Matilda acknowledged her with a slight nod and kept walking. She wore a black dress with a large amber brooch on her chest. A long belt of gold wrapped around her waist, ending in a bow with ribbons on her back. Her white hair was done in a long, braided ponytail that nearly reached the floor, adding to her golden attire. Despite her simple-mindedness, she was the flashiest of the Princesses. "So, you've finally returned from Roekenn," said the Queen, who wasn't too thrilled in seeing her. "Have you accomplished anything of importance lately?" "...The creatures. I've been running into them a lot lately..." She said, hesitantly. "They're getting stronger, much stronger..." "Stronger?" She rubbed her chin. "That's not good. They've been a thorn in our side for far too long, and I'm getting very tired of their interference." "...They've been coming to closer to the castle a lot more often, too." "I see. I fear Zied plans on doing something drastic soon." "...I'll rally the servants and tell them to expect the worst. That's all we can do now." The Queen nodded. "Yes, very good. But before you go... Have you seen Gwendolyn anywhere? I was hoping she'd at least prove as cannon fodder when the time comes..." She spoke carelessly, almost laughing at thought. Matilda knew who she was talking about. Despite their bitter relationship, she was the only one to ever call her by her real name. "Scyllia lives in that big mountain place now... Has a lot of snow and stuff..." "So, she's still alive, I see?" Her face darkened. "How unfortunate... But I digress. I want you to do a job for me." She bowed. "...Yes, Mother." ---- Mora's Peak was known as the highest and coldest place on Thyria. No matter what time of day it was, you could always see any nearby landmark in a fifty mile radius. The peak was barren and cold year-round, sometimes reaching below temperatures. Only the bravest of the brave ventured up there, and survivors were rare. No sane person would live in such a desolate place. A single soul walked through the deep snow, her hat barely visible from a distance. It was possible her height had something to do with it, but Scyllia knew she was superior in every single way. Nothing was out of the ordinary there; the occasional lost traveler asking for help to get back to town. She always gave them the wrong directions on purpose, considering it payback for trespassing on her turf. Frozen cadavers were a great way to keep the wildlife around here happy. Namely bears. She stopped her aimless wandering to rest against a tree, drained from a recent battle against the damned demons. Drops of blood in the snow proved they were still too strong for her. Before she could brood anymore about the seemingly unbeatable demons, she sensed someone nearby. A black shadow rode across the snow-covered ground, and then, a tall creature formed from it, revealing it to be a demonic being, whose golden eyes gleamed in the darkness of Thyria's mountains. "You must be Zied..." Scyllia only stated. "You must be Queenie's daughter." Chapter 1 Dear Diary, I feel the Black Heart radiating, Olivia is already becoming more powerful. Still have I not given her 'attention' that mother says she needs; but she's gaining power, even without anyone teaching her. Olivia is special, and with the Black Heart, she's only going to become seriously dangerous, unless I hold out on giving her the 'attention'. I don't want her to end out like Scyllia, who lives up in the mountains, indirectly killing people because she just wants everyone to freeze to death. She wants to watch Thyria freeze. Too bad Zied's been more attentive about attacking us lately, Olivia has had hardly any playtime with me this week, or the week before. I'll make some time for her soon. I promise that. ~Lily Lily giggled, hiding in one of the bushes, Olivia had taken to counting to ten. Lily backed further into the alcove of the bushes, when she bumped into something. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Matilda. "Oh! Matilda, what are you doing here?" Lily smiled. "You know I don't visit the castle much anymore. I'm more out and about, I was bound to bump into you." Matilda answered. "Of course." Lily laughed nervously. "Where's Oliva? Mother has instructed me to check up on you and her." "She's counting to ten, I'm sure she's finished that already though, and is looking for me." Lily replied. "I don't think Mother would appreciate you running out of the palace all the time." Matilda advised. "But I'm tired of being cooped up in that dingy place all the time; leaving that place gives us freedom." "And it gives Zied a chance to capture you. Once his fingers grasp around you, you're done for. Look, I know you've never listened to a word I've ever said, but now's the time to start... Please come home before you end up getting hurt." "Please, Matilda. I know I've asked you to keep a lot of things from Mother, but this'll be the last one, I swear. Can't you keep this under your hat... For me?" Matilda was caught between a rock and a hard place. The hardest word for her to say to Lily had to be "no". She just didn't have the heart to stress any rules on those adorable green eyes. Besides, Lily was a natural rebel who refused to let monarchy stand between her and happiness. She was probably the only one in the entire district who dared disobey the Queen's orders. Disciplining such enthusiasm proved very difficult; it was like trying to crush a tiny flower. "...Fine." "Huh?" "If it means that much to you, I guess this can be our little secret..." Her face brightened. "Really? You mean it? Seriously?" She stooped down to give her a hug. "Just be careful, okay? Please don't make me regret this..." Lily happily returned it. "Oh, I won't! You can count on that! But what'll you tell Mother?" "How about I teach Olivia a few of her spells? I taught you how to use yours. I don't think you should be bogged down with such a responsibility, anyway." "Thanks. I owe you one." "Lily?" Olivia's voice questioned, Lily turned to find Olivia peeking out of the bushes, "Found you." ---- Hours later... Back at the palace, the queen was surprised to see her second daughter already returning from her assignment. The shock was barely evident in her voice. "Matilda, you've returned. That was... fast." "Yes, the problem was very minor. That, and Lily isn't that hard to catch up with..." "Hmm, proficient. What's your report on her?" "According to Lily, Zied has been planning uite the ambush on us." "A foolish move on their part. When was it scheduled? " "It was for today, but Lily attacked his demon followers. I believe that the attack has been called off." "Good. Good. Anything else?" "Mother, you honestly don't believe this moron!" Interrupted a faint voice. Unsurprisingly, both Queen and princess knew such a stingy, sour voice could only belong to Scyllia. Sneering, she appeared from the shadows. Matilda gritted her teeth in annoyance. She'd probably eavesdropped on the whole thing! Why did she only bother showing up when she wasn't wanted? "I was alerted about Lily's sudden disappearances and went there to see for myself. What Matilda speaks is everything but the truth!" The Queen frowned. "I find her story more believable than your's! And you are in no position to speak! I don't remember asking this favor of you!" "Desperate times call for desperate measures, but trusting her is out of the question!" "At least she pulls her weight around here. I still fail to see you bring me something more valuable than your incessant nagging. This is exactly why you're more than not welcome." "I'm the only one around here who ever knows what's going on! Lily's a loose cannon and Matilda's completely inept..." She crossed her arms. "I suppose you think Olivia could prove of some use, she'll probably be destroyed when she uses the Black Heart." Matilda cleared her throat loudly. "Mother, if I may... Lily has asked that I take responsibility for Olivia until further notice." "And the reason for this is?" "She's been on an undercover mission for some time now, and training Olivia has become very difficult." Her face darkened. "You're saying I've been misinformed? She isn't abandoning her duties like I was told?" "No. If anything, she's working harder than ever before..." "She's lying right to her your face! I saw nothing but treason in Lily's persona! She's not-" "Silence! As for you, Matilda... Good work." She glared at Scyllia. "You may not be as much of a 'moron' as sources say." "Thank you, Mother." "You're making a big mistake! She's done nothing right! Lily's out there right now, cavorting with the enemy! How can you take her word for anything?" "Enough!" She stood. "I tire of this squabbling, so off with you! I've always known you were good for nothing, so make an effort to change my mind, however futile it may be." Scyllia knew she was fighting a losing battle, so she decided to withdraw. She began to fade into the shadows, but not before muttering, "You'll pay for this..." "Matilda, you are excused as well. I'm now entrusting Olivia to you until further notice. Please tell Lily that the next time you see her." With a sigh of relief, she bowed. "Yes, Mother. Anything you say..." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Fantasy Category:Finished Stories Chapter II "That little harlot. Thinking she can just get away with anything. That tart, playing around with Olivia, when we... Well, they now have the problem on their hands." Scyllia muttered to herself, "And Mother has the audacity to silence me, especially when I know Matilda is lying." "It's all right, Scyllia." From a shadow on the ground, Zied formed, "Your Mother won't be around much longer. She may be immortal, but I'm sealing her beyond the Multiverse. Really soon. Tonight is the night, you know that. Little did Matilda know, she has created the perfect time for us to strike." "I'm quite aware. Allow me to do my own business in this. Leave the west wing of the palace to me." "So be it." Hours later... The castle had been ravaged, demons ran about, killing servants and slaughtering anyone nearby. Zied and the Queen stood toe to toe, neither one gaining an advantage in battle. Meanwhile, in the west wing of the castle, Olivia slept softly in her room, blissfully unaware of the danger behind her... A shadow loomed over her younger sibling, the dim light from outside glistening off a dagger she held tight in her hand... She launched the blade, just missing Olivia, as she shifted to another position under the covers, and stabbed the pillow instead. She lifted the dagger and fingered the small tufts of Olivia's hair she managed to slice off. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Someone harshly whispered. The shadow turned around, the moonlight eerily shifted over her face, revealing her to be Scyllia. "Something that should've been done a long time ago... You and Matilda are more than enough burden to me and I don't need another nuisance to get in my way!" Lily exposed herself, who frowned. "...I can't believe you'd do that... What's the matter with you? She's our own flesh and blood!" "Flesh and blood have nothing to do with this! What do you think's going to happen when Olivia gets older? The Black Heart will use her as the new heir. Already Mother is in a losing battle, as with the rest of the castle." "You betrayed us? Why? Why do you want to kill Olivia, she's only a little girl!" "That's the kind of attitude that makes you weak. If you're planning on taking over the throne for Her Highness, then you've got to learn to bend the rules a bit. It's survival of the fittest in this world, Lily, and if you get the short end of the stick; Then that's the way it is, I guess." Sneered the corrupt sister. Lily gave her a dirty scowl; her emerald eyes glaring through the darkness from the far side of the room. "That's low... even for someone like you... The Queen won't be happy with this when she finds out." "Now... you wouldn't think of turning me in, would you?" Scyllia turned around, "Too bad, as I said earlier, Zied and I planned this. Matilda, as I suspected, was a moron, as I told Mother. And Olivia must die, her power will soon be greater than ours combined. The Black Heart powers her even as we speak." Lily continued to glare, knowing this was true. "She's only a baby, Olivia. How could you be so narrow-minded?" "And because of that, you're now rebellious and defiant in your orders. The Queen tells you to teach with Olivia and you expose her to the forests and Glowerorbs and hide-and-seek? Who really is the enemy here? You or me? Think about it." Lily refused to comment. Instead, she continued to stare Scyllia down; the bitter glint in her eyes silently threatening her older sister to try and do her worst. Smirking knowingly, Scyllia took her up on her offer. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to take care of..." Holding her arm out, Lily snapped her fingers. On immediate command, plants grew out of the ground, wrapping themselves around Scyllia and taking the sword from her grasp. Scyllia turned and retaliated with an icy incantation of her own, freezing the plants. Twisting her hand again, the frozen vines shattered into icy fragments and scattered across the floor. "You just don't get it, do you?" She growled, enraged. "Best not to get in my way, else I swear you'll regret it!" "What you're doing is wrong! You may be older, but as the next in line, you have to listen to what I say." Lily stated. "Like I said, sometimes you've got to bend the rules. But if it's a fight you want, then you've got one right here!" Scyllia finished by throwing her arms up and conjuring a spell, unleashing a blizzard of icicles at Lily. Dodging the attack, Lily dodged and made her way to Olivia's bed, Scyllia backing away as she grew closer. Surprisingly, Olivia was still snoozing. "Scyllia, stop this before you wake her! I mean, this is silly! What are you trying to prove?" "What am I trying to prove?" Scyllia reiterated. "That's funny; I was about to ask you the same thing!" She launched another flurry of snow. Lily quickly countered with a spell of her own. Her eyes glowed an intense green as countless roots and stems sprouted for the ground, providing as a blockade for their master. "I'm not going to fight you, Scyllia." Lily calmly said, the roots returning to the ground. "If we keep this up, somebody's going end up getting hurt!" "And who're you to be worried over something like that?" Questioned the elder. Lily stared at her disturbed sister. "...When it comes to terms like this... That's more to say than what you'd do!" With an irritated grunt, Lily commanded some roots to attack Scyllia and hopefully knock some sense into her. Like before, Scyllia used her special elements to freeze and destroy the roots. Knowing she was at a disadvantage, Lily retreated to a dark region of the room. After a few more minutes of fighting and constant spell-casting, Scyllia stopped. "Look, Lily... I don't see what you're gaining from this pointless squabble. We're evenly matched, so why don't you just let me do my job and get this tedious task over with?" She unleashed another freezing spell, barely missing Lily who vanished into the ground with a few vines. Seeing as they were matched evenly in almost every way, Scyllia decided now was the time to end this... The subtle sound of Lily's emergence indicated she was directly behind her, most likely planning to take her down by brute force. But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon... Not if she had anything to do with it... In a flash, Scyllia spun around, sword held high, and stabbed it hard above her head. Instead of slicing air, the blade snagged into something thick and a breathless gasp confirmed she'd hit her mark. ...Lily's eyes grew wide as she felt the dagger sink through her upper body and straight through her heart. Coughing sharply, she slowly lowered her head to see the weapon plunged deep in her chest, streaks of blood dripping from it. She fell to the ground, clutching the sword implanted in her body. Choking and wheezing, she huddled on the ground in dying pain. "Y-you..." she sputtered. "You know... It's your own fault, Lily," Scyllia loomed over her wounded sister, half her perverse face in covered in the seeping poison of darkness. "I tried to tell to stay out of my way... but I guess your stubborn attitude finally got the best of you, didn't it?" Lily couldn't answer. She was too busy gurgling and gagging, trying to gasp for air one last time. Still holding the sword with a trembling fist, she staggered and fell backwards onto the ground. She gritted her teeth in agony, as her free hand clutched the bloody carpet in pain. "What a shame... You look like you're hurt... Here, let me pull it out," With a wicked smirk, Scyllia jerked the blade out of Lily's chest, allowing the blood to spew forth and all over her hat and gloves. "You... you'll regret... this..." hacked Lily. "...I'd like to think different..." Scyllia replied, once again turning to Olivia's bed. With the last of her strength, Lily raised a shaky hand as she summoned one a carnivorous plant. Without a word, the voracious plant snuck up behind Scyllia. "Well, Lily, I have to give you credit for trying, but it looks like I was right all along..." Before she could finish, Lily's plant snatched the sword away and swallowed it, just as Scyllia froze it and the remains shattered across the floor. Weakly, Lily smirked. "It's... it's like you said... We're... we're evenly... matched... right...?" Scyllia stood tall. "You see... that's where you're wrong... I clearly said that it's survival of the fittest... And you've gotten the short end of the stick... " Lily's expression darkened, realizing she was right... "I've won the battle here, Lily; there' no point in trying to deny it... Olivia got off lucky this time, but she'll get hers... That I promise you..." Without another word, she vanished into the shadows, the echoes of her quiet laughter sending chills up Lily's spine. Forgetting about Scyllia, she crawled over to Olivia's bed, quietly grunting in pain. She reached her hand out to gently grace her sister's face, leaving small traces of blood in her hair and on her cheeks. Olivia responded by grabbing her palm and snuggling it, unaware that she was slowly dying. Using some of her remaining strength, she enchanted Olivia using a few symbols she placed on her with her own blood. Lily smiled faintly at Olivia's affection of her presence. "...Don't listen... to what she... to what she... says because..." she stopped to cough up blood. "...the joke's... on her..." "We play now?" Olivia asked, confused. Lily relaxed her head on the covers and let out a shaky sigh. "...No... no playing... It's... it's naptime now..." Olivia looked so confused, then happy. "We sleep, THEN play?" "Yes... we will... we... will..." Her whisper was barley audible. "Can we play hide and go seeking?" Olivia eagerly asked. Silence... "Lily?" Silence... "Lily? Are you sleeping?" Silence... That night, the castle fell, Matilda had bursted into Olivia's room at the last moment, the Queen had fallen. She was not destroyed, but sent away. Lily was found dead, Olivia was picked up, Matilda had to hurry, she could do nothing to save Lily's body from this castle. It's destruction coming very soon. She could only hope for one person to help her and Olivia as she ran down out one of the exits. Wherever Scyllia was... Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Fantasy Category:Finished Stories